


Art

by musiclvr1112



Series: Friends to Lovers AU [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chlonath Week, F/M, I'm not really sure, Queen Bee, chloe may or may not know she loves him at this point, chlonath, inspired by queen bee, nathanael coming out of his slump, platonic chlonath, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Nathanaël is excited to show Chloé what he's been working on all week, but will she like what she sees?





	Art

 

Chloé didn’t even try to contain her giggling as the artist tugged her along haphazardly. With the blindfold covering her eyes, she really ought to have been more nervous than she was. Nathanaël could lead her off a cliff if he so desired and she would trust him the whole way down.

She really should be more careful, considering the kinds of idiots the guy hung out with when he wasn’t with her.

But even if her sense of self-preservation was more cautious than this, she’d be giggling anyway. Because _he_ was giggling. He was smiling! And laughing! And so _so_ excited! The redhead had been all but jumping with joy all week and whenever she’d asked what was up his only response had been to say it was a secret.

It had been nothing short of _hell_.

He was humming in his room and dancing around the kitchen and _actually waking up in the mornings and going outside_. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think last week’s akuma had hit his head harder than Ladybug’s cure could fix (that wasn’t the case, of course. Ladybug and her abilities were flawless). Needless to say, she was dying to know what had him so upbeat all of a sudden after nearly a year of being so…lifeless. But the artist (she was fairly certain she could officially call him that again, based on all the supplies that had been lying around the apartment lately) had been annoyingly stubborn in his secrecy, repeatedly telling her that she would know eventually.

But while she may be many things, Chloé Bourgeois was _not_ patient. If he was sketching in the apartment, she would try to sneak peeks over his shoulder; he hugged his sketchbook/tablet/whatever to his chest and glared at her. Whenever she heard his phone ring, she was pressing an ear against the wall to listen in; he whispered—she was pretty sure he was onto her. To her shame, she had even given into temptation and passed by his studio as Queen Bee once, only to find the windows shaded. It had only been a week, but she was positively _dying_ with curiosity. Finally, bounding about like a newborn puppy, he had burst into the apartment that afternoon and thrown a blindfold over her head, telling her to drop whatever she was doing and come with him.

Her initial response had been panic, of course, but his warm hands on her shoulders guiding her out the door and the excitement in his voice had immediately set her at ease.

“Can’t I at least know where we’re going?” she had asked on the car ride over.

“Nope,” he’d replied. She could practically hear his impish grin.

“What if there’s an emergency?”

“Then you have your phone.”

“What if it runs out of battery?”

“Please, I know you carry that extra battery around with you everywhere.”

“What if—?”

“Chloé, please,” he’d laughed. The sound was music to her ears. “I’m really excited about this. Just chill for five more minutes.”

She’d supposed she could grant him that. She really couldn’t be upset with him when he was so _happy_. Every time he spoke she could hear him smiling and he even sang along with the radio under his breath.

He had such a lovely voice.

And an even lovelier smile.

So whatever this was, she could be patient for a five minute drive. Especially if it meant keeping that infectious smile around longer.

Once they had arrived he had immediately tugged her out of the car and practically ran down a series of mazelike passageways, pulling her along like a ragdoll behind him. She couldn’t even be mad though, he was giggling like a child the entire time.

“Okay!” he eventually exclaimed, slamming to a stop. He came around behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them an excited squeeze as he moved her one step to the left so she was perfectly in position. “Ready?”

“I was ready six days ago, Kurtzberg, let me see already!”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed, fingers untangling the blindfold from her hair. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room…and felt all the blood in her body rush down to her feet.

Spotlights focused her attention on the wall directly in front of her, displaying a bright array of colors with a style that she immediately recognized as his. Stunning sharp blue eyes traversed the wall, staring at her from beneath a sea of black and yellow ribbon, fading into mist at the edges.

 _It’s me_ , she thought. But she couldn’t say that out loud. Because it was her, but it wasn’t.

It was _her_.

 _Queen Bee_.


End file.
